


Reunions

by ohsodirnty



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Incest, M/M, Morancest, Sibling Incest, Twincest, i am trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsodirnty/pseuds/ohsodirnty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Near a year after being separated following Sebastian's dishonorable discharge, the twins reunion is nothing short of falling back into old habits. <br/>Heavily inspired by this post:<br/>http://colonel-sebbmoran.tumblr.com/post/113270088866/for-people-who-have-watched-the-boondock-saints</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunions

Rin knew it was wrong. He’d known since he was about thirteen, when school started teaching about sex. There was no mention about guys fucking each other, it didn’t get mentioned till it was used as some cutting insult at about fifteen. He understood then. Faggot. Puff. Queer. Homo. Sex ed still had nothing about guys fucking, nothing about brothers fucking. He wasn’t stupid. It was wrong. He just didn’t care. Sebastian had looked out for him from day one. He’d kept him safe from harm, from their parents. From belt buckles to brass knuckles. Seb was always there. Beside him growing up, beside him as they shared a single bed, beside him when they fucked off to the army. Some nights when they were on tour, Rin would wake to Sebastian lying next to him, curled against him on the single cot, or on the sleeping mat, his pulled closer. After the older twin was dishonourably discharged, Rin didn’t know what to do with himself. He couldn’t leave, not unless he went the same way as Sebastian. He managed, eventually. After two tours, he was used to waking up alone, showering alone, cleaning his knives alone. Didn’t mean he wouldn’t glace over the table to the spot Seb used to take up in the mess hall, or the seat he’d take up in the back of the convoy van. No one dared to take Sebastian’s spot, sure someone else took over the position, his rank, but no one would sit where he would. In due time, Rin got sick of the emptiness. He moved on. He learnt how to fuck other guys, he tried not to think of how he’d fallen for the replacement of the rank. It was short lived. After being shot in the shoulder and stomach, he was patched up sent back to London, no longer fit for service. That was the end of that. Turns out he hadn’t fallen so much as just liked the sex. Fine in his books, saved him from any emotional ties being ripped to shreds by the distance. He’d dealt with that once. Never again, it appeared.  
A few months later, the loneliness sunk in again. He’d been too busy to notice it until now, getting himself a place to live, getting a nine to five job. But now he was set up, lay in his single bed in the bedsit, it sunk into his bones, weighing his chest. He stared up to the ceiling, still able to see the damp patches through the dark. With a huff, he kicked the covers off and strolled over to the door, pulling a jacket on. He stood in the door frame, wearing only boxers and a coat. A moment later, a cigarette lit between his lips and he inhaled deeply. With a frown, he let out a stream of smoke, tags cold against his bare chest.  
He came back into the flat to a new text on his phone:  
[11.42pm] Why didn’t you tell me you were back in town, you fecker? SM  
A smile pulled over his lips, of course Sebastian was still in this god forsaken cesspit of a city. He sent a message back before he started pulling clothes on from the floor, switching the lights on to find socks and his boots. Jacket back on and door locked, he walked down to the Crown & Rose, ordering himself a Jamesons on ice whilst he waited. He was near done with the drink by the time a familiar face showed up.  
“Well aren’t you a sight for fecken sore eyes.” Sebastian greeted, strolling over to him, arms wrapped round his back as he pulled Severin into a tight hug. He pushed back eventually, cupping the younger mans face, holding him at arm’s reach as he studied his face. “Look at ya!”  
“Yer not lookin too bad yourself,” Rin nodded best he could, smacking the hands from his warming face. He finished his drink off, pushing the glass over to the bar maid. “What’re you drinking, brother dear?”  
“Pint of stout,” Sebastian replied, patting Rin round the back. Drinks ordered, they took a table in the far corner.  
“So, how’d you know I was back?”  
“Wasn’t me.” Seb shrugged, taking a swig from the glass, “Me boss told me.”  
“Your boss? The feck you working for?”  
“That ain’t important, now is it?”  
“Oh? I guess not.” Rin nodded slowly, getting the hint. He took a drink, pulling a couple smokes from his top pocket, “Doubt you’ve yet to quit.” He teased, holding one between his lips, passing the other to Seb, who parted his lips, taking it between his own. He gestured to the back door that lead to the beer garden. They lent against the wall, drinks in hands, lighting up and both inhaling deeply. Bastian turned to Rin, letting out a snort of laughter.  
“You haven’t changed a god damn bit.” He shook his head slowly. Rin let out a chuckle, smoke coming out of his nose.  
“Wish I could say the same to you, look at’y! All dressed proper, new jacket, shoes, what is that, a Rolex?” He narrowed his eyes at the silver glint from under Sebastian’s jacket. “Job’s treatin you well.”  
With a roll of his eyes, Sebastian dipped two fingers under the crew neck of his shirt, pulling his tags out, “I ain’t changed that much.” He assured, giving his baby brother a playful nudge. Rin nudged back, pulling his own tags from under his shirt. They were quiet for a beat, both taking drags on their cigarettes. Rin couldn’t help but stare at the man, he looked so different, hair grown out, stubble littering his cheeks. T-shirt still tucked in, shoulders still square in his relaxed stance. Some habits were harder to quit than others. The silence was comfortable as they finished their smokes off before heading back to the bar, both needing a top up.

Several drinks later, cheeks pink and breathless from laughter, the boys were ushered out the door. Rin gripped at Seb’s wrist, trying to read the watch upside down, with no luck. He pushed the hand toward Seb’s face with a frown.  
“What time we on?” He muttered, lightening a smoke up, narrowing his eyes. Sebastian plucked the cigarette from Severin’s lips, taking a long drag.  
“Two am.” He answered through the smoke, handing it back to Rin. “I’ve missed the last train.” He snickered. Rin breathed out in amusement which grew into a chuckle.  
“C’mon,” He gestured, leading the way down the street to his flat. He managed to get the door open on his second attempt, impressive in his drunken state. Or at least he thought it was. With a grin, he strolled into the place, kicking his shoes off and dropping the keys to a bowl next to the door. Rin turned, raising a brow as he looked Seb over, his arms folded over his chest. Seb pressed his lips into a thin line as he tried not to laugh.  
“Certialy a place y’got.”  
“Shut up,” Rin shoved the man with a smirk. He knew where he lived was shit, didn’t need his well to do brother reminding him of that right now. Sebastian pushed back with a small chuckle, Severin shoved harder and Sebastian reciprocated, wanting to wipe that fucking smirk from his brother’s mouth. It didn’t take long, Rin had Seb in a headlock, dragging him through the small flat with a laugh. Sebastian shoved into the other, landing a few light punches to Sev’s stomach, trying to weaken then grip round his neck. He managed to grip the back of Severin’s shirt, pulling it up and over his head. With a huff, Rin let go and tried pushing the shirt back to where it belonged. Sebastian took the chance and tackled Rin, whose back hit the bed with a huff. Seb straddled the other, grinning down to him.  
“Y’always were weaker.” Bastian teased, dog tags dangling just above Rin’s chest, which rose and fell slowly.  
“Smarter, though.” Rin replied, catching his breath. Seb rolled his hips into Rin’s, raising a brow.  
“That makes me the sexier one.” He countered, tongue brushing between his parted lips. Severin pushed his hips back up in reply, brushing one hand into his brother’s hair, tugging his head back and exposing his neck. Sebastian let out a breath between clenched teeth, swallowing thickly as Severin’s lips pressed to his pulse point. Rin took the skin between his teeth, sucking and biting till a bruise formed under his tongue. He pulled back with a smirk, releasing the flesh, looking it over with a smug look. In a blink, Sebastian’s lips were against his own, tongue forcing its way between Rin’s lips. That fucking tongue. His lips parted, more than willing, hips rolling slowly up to Sebastian’s, needing more friction as his jeans tightened. Sebastian pressed himself into Rin, legs tangling as they ground into each other, panting between deep and messy kisses. It didn’t take long for them to be tugging at each other’s pants, pulling and pushing the fabric down past knees and ankles.  
Severin took his chance, once Sebastian was sat back some more. He flipped the other, covering the man’s mouth with his hand, a trail of hickeys marked their was down to Sebastian’s hips. Fingertips hooked over the elastic of the boxers, pulling them down slowly. Severin’s lips pressed to the tip of Bastian’s cock through the fabric before they joined the jeans round his ankles. Rin sat back, eyes falling over the sight of Sebastian flushed and hard.  
“Don’t just sit there, lookin at me.” The sniper spat, fingers curling into the covers. Rin let out a small chuckle, getting comfortable before lowering his head to Seb’s cock, licking his lips. He took the head, swirling his tongue over the tip before pushing down slowly. He hummed, relaxing his throat, nose burying into the curls. Sebastian’s fingers brushed into his hair, toying as his breath hitched.  
Rin pulled back and set to work finding a nice rhythm, winding Seb up, letting his hair be pulled into needy handfuls.  
“Jeysus!” Sebastian drawled, “Y’feckin tease.”  
Rin’s lips curled as he picked up the pace some more, brushing a hand between Sebastian’s legs to cup the mans balls. He let out another long moan, head pulling back to the tip. Seb gave a sharp tug of Rin’s hair, pulling him away and up for a deep kiss.  
“Y’dirty bastard.” Rin muttered against his lips.


End file.
